Previously, many types of sunglasses or devices to hold sunglasses have been developed in endeavoring to provide an effective means to prevent loss in the water. Prior art has employed adding a material to the glasses having a specific gravity of less than one when combined with the eyeglasses causing them to float. In most cases the material has been added to the frame along the brow either permanently or in a removable manner to accommodate these desired characteristics. Others have simply employed devices that attach to conventional glasses, either to the ends of the temples or completely encase the glasses with a floatable material.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,495,303 Kolentsi Feb. 27, 1996 5,319,396 Cesarczyk Jun. 7, 1994 4,934,807 Boll'e et al. Jun. 19, 1990 Des. 362,011 Kolentsi Sep. 5, 1995 Des. 336,098 Evans Jun. 1, 1993 Des. 299,034 Seaboyer Dec. 20, 1988 ______________________________________
Kolentsi in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,303 teaches eyeglasses that float due to the addition of a foam member added into a flange integrally formed into the top transverse frame member. The frame forms the front face of the eyeglasses and is curved rearwardly following the curvature of a wearer's face. A single transparent or translucent convex lens is secured to the frame by being located in a slot present in the underside of the frame. A flange is formed on the interior side of the frame and a foam cushion/floatation strip is imbedded into the flange for attachment and to prevent natural loss of attaching adhesive on hot days. The buoyancy of the foam member is greater than the weight of the eyewear permitting the glasses to float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,396 issued to Cesarczyk is for eyeglasses and goggles that have a shield member attached to the frame, with the shield having tapered ends. A plastic foam member is configured to fit into a groove in the shield. During use this plastic member is held in place snugly against a wearers face on the brow to prevent perspiration from falling into ones eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,807 issued to Boll'e et al. teaches sunglasses having a detachable absorber strip. The sunglasses utilized have a replaceable convex pane curved both horizontally and vertically. An absorber strip, utilizing a sponge material, is removably attached to the frame of the glasses and the glasses include interchangeable temple members for fit and comfort.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 362,011 of Kolentsi discloses the design of floating eyeglasses having the same appearance as the subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,303 issued to the same inventor at a later date.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.336,098 of Evans is for the ornamental design of an eyeglass holder that is made of a material that floats in water with sufficient buoyancy to permit eyeglasses attached thereunto to also float.
Seaboyer in U.S. Pat. Des. 299,034 teaches the ornamental design of sunglasses formed with a single wrap around lens and apparently an adjustable head band with a elongated portion that circumvents the wearers head.